Hisashī
Hisashī (久しい Hisashii Literally meaning; Old Story) is a Turned Reikon Kyuuban who was brought into existence during the of Japan, in which unification was brought about. He would be turned by Kain Daisuke after his near-death, in which he would be revived and subsequently kill the man known as 's rival, . Soon after, he disappeared from the , and would take refuge under the remnants of the Fushi Coven, becoming the youngest and last Elder to have ever existed thanks to his tremendous raw power. He soon became a Counter-Intelligence officer for Katsumi, taking upon the name Hisashī ever since. Appearance Hisashī is unorthodox among the Reikon Kyuuban as his true figure has never been revealed amongst his brethren except for his Lord Mother, Katsumi Scarlet and Kain Daisuke. From what can be garnered, he is a humanoid man of full height and a rather broad and masculine frame. His most distinctive feature would be his spiralling mask of a slight purple tint that only has two slots to allow Hisashī's eyes to be exposed ever-so-slightly. Behind this he wears a similar colored bandanna which flies down to his back, whilst a large Gunbai is perched onto his back, being linked to his hands via a black cord that alows him to employ it as a mid-ranged weapon flawlessly. His attire consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved robe that goes down to his knees, with a pair of black trousers underneath, and a pair of tabi and waraji to finih it off. As accessories, he wears a large light purple sash at his waist, along with a pair of complete black gloves on his hands. Generally he appears to be an intimidating and gruff fellow, without any form of sentient emotion, and his dark eyes represent this thoroughly. Viewed in a tall, dominating stance, he can be compared to a statue, unmoving and still until something brings him to life. Though nothing is known about his real appearance, Katsumi and Kain have both remarked he is a "very beautiful man indeed." Personality History Life as a Human Born in 1543 A.D, Hisashī was caught in the middle of the unification of Japan. During this time, many warriors were used in armies, leaving the country undefended from bandits and other internal threats. To rectify this, Hisashī, upon turning eighteen, became a samurai in his own right to protect his home in service to the land owning lord at the time, as all of the more experienced samurai were off to war. Hisashī became the leader of a rag-tag bunch of young men from the surrounding towns that coordinated counter measures against the bandit hoards. This nameless group soon rose to prominence as defenders of those unable to fight back. As an added insult to the leaders of the bandit groups roaming the land, the group mounted the heads of the fallen pillagers on pikes and formed the pikes into a fence, serving as both a taunt and a warning to any who near. In 1567, Hisashī accepted a duel from the leader of one of the most infamous bandit tribes, a duel that would be life-changing. Thanks to years of fighting and training, Hisashī was the favored for victory, but the bandit leader had brought along a small fighting force to ensure he came out alive. Hisashī was left beaten and broken, on the verge of death. After the bandits had left, a Reikon Kyuuban found Hisashī’s body and in a rare show of mercy, transformed the young man into one as well, forcing him to leave behind his past life and move forward as a creature of the night. He began his tradition of wearing masks around this time A few weeks before Oda Nobunaga’s victory at the Battle of Anegawa on July 30, 1570, Hisashī came before the warlord and sought the honor of serving in the army and help to unify Japan and bring an end to the fear of bandits. He was granted entry on the condition that Nobunaga be able to see under his mask. Hisashī accepted the terms. From then on, he served as a loyal guard who never left Nobunaga’s side until the warlord’s forced suicide in 1582. Before being lost to the annals of history, Hisashī avenged Nobunaga’s death, and thereby restored his honor by killing Akechi Mitsuhide, the man who killed Nobunaga. Mitsuhide was the last person to see Hisashī alive that night, and would, eleven days later, die at his hands. Once Mitsuhide was confirmed dead, Hisashī disappeared. He was never seen again by those who knew him and soon even history forgot his existence. Admittance into the Fushi Coven Hisashī changed his mask to it’s current incarnation somewhere between killing Mitsuhide and again being an acting force in the world. This was yet another turning point in the immortal warrior’s life. Again, he encountered the man who made him a vampire, Kain Daisuke. It was either luck, or somehow, this was all in the grand scheme of things. Hisashī honestly hoped it was the latter, because he wanted someone to teach him about his powers. Kain agreed to take his masked disciple to the palace for instruction. At the palace, Hisashī met the first vampire in the world and obviously the only one worthy of being the ruler of them all, Katsumi Scarlet. In exchange for the protection, direction and teachings that he sought, he knelt before the Immortal Queen of Blood and asked to be welcomed into the fold. Again, he was to remove the mask that covered his face as a show of loyalty. He did so without question, all to be able to serve another lord. This was his welcoming into the Fushi Coven. Now, the battle-scarred, vampire samurai could resume what he felt was his calling, to stand beside the one he bent his knee to as a protector, not as a soldier. Synopsis Equipment Mask: : Hisashī's most notable weapon is the Gunbai he wields into battle. It is kept at his back, tied securely and allows for easy access and wielding. The weapon itself has a small black chain attached to his wrist so that he is able to wield it as a mid-ranged weapon. The weapon itself is capable of massive amounts of blunt trauma, and can work as an extremely potent shield as well. Thanks to his immense spiritual energy, he is also capable of shrouding it in a potent aura of energy to further increase its defensive capacity, or even employ it as a chainsaw by precisely surrounding it in a continually rotating aura of energy, similar to a Seele Schneider. His mastery over the weapon is tremendous, considering he has been able to keep up with even Kain Daisuke with this weapon. Powers and Abilities : Master of Unarmed Combat: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Heightened Reflexes: Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Master of the Kyūketsuki Sutēji Distorted Masquerade (歪む偽装 Hizumugisō) is the name of Hisashī's Kyūketsuki Sutēji. Hisashii has shown exceptional mastery over his release, having retained his personal desires to remain as a masquerade, it is almost in a constant release according to Hisashii, though he denies having done any such thing. Hisashii has shown the capability of releasing "his desire" in separate stages, in accordance to those who have two releases, such as Shinigami. However; his ability to suppress his release goes to the extent where he has four separate releases, each with different forms and abilities. First Release: Second Release: Cloaked King of the Undead (不死の隠王 Fushinokakuō) *'Release Incantation': Let the ideals of the world be masked through deception. With deceit let us bear the fruit of our deeds. Let these fruit, be the death of our creed. *'Release Appearance': :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': :*'Enhanced Physical Ability': :*'Karasugama' (烏鎌 Crow Sickle) :*'Kusatekketsujū' (腐鉄血銃 Tainted Blood and Iron Gun) Third Release: Fourth Release: Trivia Behind the Scenes